


Truce

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Break Up, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver call a truce to celebrate their daughter's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house was a warzone. Streamers covered the hard wood hallway and pink and purple balloons hung from the ceiling alongside banners announcing “Happy 6th Birthday” to anyone who entered. Connor looked around, the sound of screaming children filtering through from the back of the house. 

“Daddy!” Footsteps came thundering through the hallway, a blur in sparkles and tulle, the little girl throwing herself wildly into Connor’s arms. 

“Hey princess!” Connor beamed, scooping her up onto his hip, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he carried her back through to the kitchen, dodging the children running around his feet. “Hey, did you get bigger?” He chuckled, the little girl giggling wildly. 

“I’m 6 now, silly!” She grinned, wiping her light brown curls from her face. “Tata, Daddy is here!” She shrieked excitedly, Connor placing her back down on the kitchen floor, the room abuzz with people and children, some of whom were complete strangers to him. She ran off into the garden, not waiting around to witness the ensuing meeting. 

“Connor!” Oliver spun around from the counter top, already piled high with party food alongside stacks of Frozen themed paper plates. “How nice of you to join us!” He smiled falsely, wiping his hands on a dishcloth, throwing it aside. “Lily! Don’t climb that tree in your new dress” He scolded out the open window, before turning back to Connor. “And you’re only an hour late this time!” He grinned sarcastically. “So who was it this time? An intern with an irresistible ass? Or maybe just some guy you met in the court?” He hissed, voice laced with venom. 

“Oliver...” Connor started, holding his hands up. 

“Your daughter’s birthday, Connor. You couldn’t be here when you said you would for just one day?” Oliver sighed, leaning back against the counter as the assembled guests began to gravitate outside, clearly sensing the argument brewing in the air. 

“I’m sorry.” Connor groaned, “The appeal I’ve been working on for weeks finally got granted and I had to meet with the client...” He tailed off, noting Oliver’s unimpressed expression as he folded his arms across his chest. “Look, I’m a terrible father, I get it, but I’ll make it up to her.” He sighed with a shake of the head. They didn’t need to do this. Not today of all days. 

Oliver pushed away from the counter, unfolding his arms and turning back to the mountains of food already prepared. 

“Did you get the cake?” He asked calmly over his shoulder, arranging cookies on a platter. 

Connor’s heart skipped a beat, his face falling. As fathers went, he really was becoming a monumental fuck up. Everything his own father was. Everything he’d always promised he wouldn’t be.

“I...” His voice broke, unable to bring himself to admit his mistake. Oliver’s opinion of him was already low enough and he couldn’t bring himself to think about what Lily might think of him. What she might say when he wasn’t around to hear it.

“Relax.” Oliver mumbled, shaking his head and turning back to Connor. “Luckily for you, I asked Gemma to pick it up as well and SHE didn’t forget.” He pouted, nodding towards the large two tiered birthday cake, decorated with Tinkerbell and a trail of stars. “I know what you’re like.” He whispered, walking out towards the garden.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Connor snapped angrily, fueled just as much by his own guilt. “I’m sorry that I’m such a fucking failure to you, but this hasn’t exactly been easy for me.” He sighed. Oliver stopped, closing the doors and stepping back inside calmly.

“You don’t get to play the victim, Connor.” Oliver’s voice was harsh and angry, his demeanor growing more irritated by the second. “These are all your choices. You chose to be late, just like you chose to sleep with that guy and throw our marriage down the drain.” He swallowed heavily. “You think this is hard for you?” He pouted. “Try having to organise a party for thirty children when all you want to is mope around feeling sorry for yourself. Try having to sit up at night and listen to your daughter crying next door because she’s realised her Daddy might not be coming back. Try having to put on a brave face day in and day out despite the fact your heart is broken.” He sniffed, tears escaping, rolling down both cheeks. He wiped at them furiously, although more quickly took their place. 

Connor stood, rooted to the spot. He’d done this, and he wanted nothing more than to rush forwards and fix things. To comfort Oliver and hold him in his arms one more time, but he’d lost that right.

Oliver sniffed again, trying to calm himself down, still unable to look Connor in the eye. 

“I hate you.” He whispered harshly. “I hate you so much for what you’ve done to me.” He paused. “To her.” He glanced out the window to the little girl running around excitedly without a care in the world. “But this is her day and I don’t want it ruined by us bickering the whole time.” He sighed. “Truce?” He offered, holding out his hand. 

Connor nodded silently, clasping Oliver’s hand, relishing in the feeling of the older man’s skin against his own, no matter how fleeting. 

“Truce” He whispered.

* * *

“I got a lightsaber from Auntie Gemma and Lola bought me Disney Princess Lego!” Lily grinned excitedly as she curled into Connor’s side, streamers still strewn across the floor, balloons hanging limply, starting to deflate. She looked around, letting out a small sigh. “I missed you Daddy.” She whispered quietly, looking up, eyes wide and full of hope. Connor’s stomach twisted as he stroked a hand over her long dark hair. Three whole months without having her in his life 24/7 was beginning to take its toll.

“I’ve missed you too baby. I’ve missed you so much.” He cooed, holding her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Oliver appeared in the doorway, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, a loose smile on his face as he watched father and daughter reunited. 

“Lily, sweetheart. It’s time for bed.” He sighed, not wanting to break the moment between them. The little girl sat up with a pout. 

“But it’s my birthday!” She whined, screwing her face into an unimpressed scowl. “Please Tata, can I stay up with you and Daddy?” She pleaded, trying her best puppy dog eyes but to no avail.

“It’s 9:30, Lily and you’ve been awake since 6am.” Oliver sighed, moving closer and perching on the other side of his daughter, stroking her hair gently. “You must be tired by now?” He asked, the pleading tone evident in his voice. 

“I want to see Daddy.” The little girl whispered, clinging tightly to Connor’s arm, refusing to let him go. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow sweetie.” Connor whispered. “Remember, I’m coming to pick you up so we can visit Grandma Walsh?” He smiled. Lily nodded, wiping her hair from her eyes, still clinging to her father’s arm. 

“Maybe Daddy could put you to bed?” Oliver suggested. “I mean... it’s been a while?” Lily’s head shot up excitedly, nodding enthusiastically, jumping up from the couch and running to wrap herself around Oliver. The older man bent down, hitching her onto his hip and pressing a goodnight kiss to her lips. 

“Night Tatay, I love you” She whispered, pressing a sticky kiss back to his cheek. 

“Love you too bub.” He called, as the little girl went tearing off down the corridor. 

“Come on Daddy! I can show you my presents!” She yelled over her shoulder. Connor pulled himself up from the couch, smiling gratefully at Oliver. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled softly, lingering behind awkwardly. Oliver shook his head. 

“It’s nothing. You’re still her father?” He shrugged casually. Connor nodded, turning to chase after Lily when Oliver grabbed his wrist. “When you come back, can we talk?” He asked softly. Connor nodded again silently, the air tense between them. 

“I’ll be right back.” He promised, heart pounding in his chest as he began to pour over in his mind what Oliver could possibly want to talk to him about. Torn between fearing the worst and hoping for the best. 

When he reached the bedroom, Lily was already pulling her nightie over her head, wrestling into the dress as her party clothes lay strewn across the floor. Connor paused in the doorway for a second, just taking it all in. The room remained the same as the last time he’d seen it, walls still the same lilac colour that he and Oliver had spent the last summer repainting them to, when they’d decided the guest bedroom was a much better size and moved her in there instead.

He walked in, slowly picking up the party dress and other dirty laundry and pushing it into the laundry bag on the back of her door, pushing it shut. Lily climbed onto the mattress, burrowing herself down under the duvet as Connor knelt down beside the bed. She looked at him, lips pursed, eyes narrowed, as if contemplating what to say next.

“When are you coming home, daddy?” She asked softly, as if the question had been playing on her mind for a while. Connor let out a sigh, trying his best to discuss this as delicately as possible. 

“I don’t know baby.” He grimaced, reaching up and tugging the cover over Lily as she turned on her side, studying his face intently, snuggling in to her pillow. Connor grabbed the stuffed bear that had fallen to the floor, Lily hugging it close to her chest. He settled back down on the floor, picking nervously at the hem of the pink fairy duvet cover. “I did a really bad thing, Lily, and I really upset Tatay.” He paused. “Sometimes it takes a long time to forgive people.” He continued wistfully. 

Lily frowned, her breathing growing heavier as she began to unwind, fighting back the sleep from taking over, a yawn escaping.

“I think he’ll forgive you, Daddy.” She offered confidently. “He forgave me when I broke the kitchen window.” She shrugged. “Just give him lots of hugs and tell him you’re sorry.” She beamed. “Then you can come home.” She added with a whisper. 

Connor chuckled, stroking her hair again. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He winked. “All you need to know, Lily, is that I love you so much, no matter where I live.” He mumbled gently. “And if you need me, I’ll always be there for you.” He nodded, her eyes slowly beginning to grow heavy. He leant close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Night sweetheart.” He mumbled. “I love you.” Lily nodded sleepily, burrowing into her duvet. Connor stood, taking in the sight, not sure when he’d get a chance to do this again before turning and tiptoeing to the doorway.

“Daddy.” Her voice croaked as he reached the door. “What did you do?” She asked innocently. Connor paused, chuckling to himself. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

* * *

When Connor returned, Oliver was already on the sofa, nursing a glass of red wine. A second one sat on the table, the older man leaning forwards and holding it up to Connor.

“She’s a character.” Connor grinned, taking the glass and awkwardly lowering himself down in the space next to his husband.

“She takes after you.” He smirked, taking a slow sip from his glass. Connor smiled, glad their truce still seemed to be in effect for the time being. 

“I still can’t believe it’s been six years since she turned up.” Connor grinned, trying to keep the conversation on a positive track for as long as possible. Anything to give himself a chance to ease the tension. “I still have the voicemail saved.” He chuckled. “You sound so scared and excited all at the same time.” He paused. “The best day of my life.” He muttered “Joint best.” He looked deep into Oliver’s eyes, the other man understanding what he meant as he twirled his wedding band subconsciously around his finger.

“She’s growing up fast.” Oliver offered, clearly struggling for conversation. 

Connor’s heart sank at just how awkward things were. Ten years together and this was what they’d become, and he could have prevented all of it. He had no excuse, no matter how much he tried to justify it, to Oliver, to himself, to his family. He’d spent weeks wishing he’d never laid eyes on that undergrad intern in the slim fit suit, but it was all too late. He’d made his mistakes and now he had to live with them. 

Connor took a deep breath. “She asked me when I was coming home.” 

Oliver’s smile dropped and he nodded sadly. 

“Yeah, she asks that a lot.” He mumbled, looking down into his glass. “What did you tell her?” He looked up, his face tired, smile now gone. Connor shrugged. 

“Just that it was up to you. Whenever you were ready.” He studied Oliver’s reaction, hoping for some kind of sign. Some indication that it might be sooner rather than later, but Oliver was giving nothing away. Oliver placed his glass down, a sigh escaping.

“We can’t keep going on like this Connor.” He choked. “She deserves so much better than this... limbo.” Oliver announced. “I can’t keep lying to her anymore. It’s not fair.” Connor nodded. When Oliver had kicked him out, it had always been on the understanding that he’d be allowed to see Lily as often as he wanted and spend as much time with her as she needed. She was always the main priority. Oliver closed his eyes. “I hate how much I miss you.” 

Connor’s heart leapt, and he resisted the urge to scoop his husband into his arms and show him just how sorry he was. He downed the last of his wine in an attempt to hide the smile that was escaping.

“You were everything to me Connor.” He continued sadly. “I really thought we were past all that. We have a house. A home.” he looked up. “We have a family!” He threw his head back, clearly struggling with his emotions. It had been ages since they’d had an honest and frank conversation that hadn’t descended into an argument. “I thought that was enough to make you stay.” He whispered. Oliver sat up, turning to Connor again. “Was he worth it?” 

“No, of course he wasn’t.” Connor groaned. “I just... felt suffocated.” He whispered. 

“Suffocated?” Oliver frowned. “Why didn’t you talk to me? We could have worked through it. Together.”

“Because I’m an idiot.” Connor sighed. “I will never forgive myself for ruining us.”

“Neither will I.” Oliver concurred like a shot through the heart. “I spent ages, wracking my brain, trying to figure out if I’d pushed you away or done something.”

“You didn’t do anything, Ollie” Connor whispered. Oliver nodded silently, as if finally accepting it.

“But I still can’t bring myself to hate you, no matter how hard I try.” The words hung in the air and Connor couldn’t help but hope for the best. He needed to come home. He needed to rebuild everything he’d destroyed and it was near on impossible while he was staying in his mum’s guest room. 

“All I want is a chance to make all this right again. To start making it up to you.” He whispered. “I’d do anything you want, Oliver, you know that?”

Oliver nodded, turning away and picking up an envelope from the coffee table next to him. He took a deep breath and held it out, hand steady and defiant, eyes locked with Connor’s.

“I want a divorce, Connor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and responded, It means so much to me :)
> 
> As a gift.... have the first of two more chapters :D

Connor stared down at the papers spread out in front of him, trembling slightly as his worst fears became a reality.

 **Petitioner** : _Oliver Hampton-Walsh_  
**Respondent** : _Connor Hampton-Walsh_

Forms Connor had seen repeatedly over the years, but he never imagined he’d see his own name on them.

“Sit tight Lily! I’ll be back soon!” Connor’s mother called into the main room as she appeared in the kitchen doorway. She swept in and wrapped a supportive arm around her son’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“So what’s the damage?” She whispered, scouring the papers from over his shoulder. He shook his head, spinning on the kitchen stool to hug her midriff. He had no more tears, his eyes still sore from the night before. He’d broken down in his mother’s arms the second he’d walked through the door the previous night and had only managed to get sleep as the sun was beginning to rise, his mother still soothingly stroking the top of his head, whispering reassurances.

“It’s not as bad as it could have been.” He sighed. “It’s still a divorce though.” He looked up at his mother’s expectant smile. “He’s filing for irreconcilable differences.” He mumbled. “It’s quicker and he doesn’t have to prove anything. It’s less messy.” He explained, noting the blank stare he was receiving in response. 

“So what’s the catch?” She asked softly, making to the cupboard and pulling out a pack of cookies, laying them out neatly on a plate. Connor sighed. 

“He wants joint legal custody with him as the custodial parent.” He croaked. “And he wants to split everything else 50/50.” He rubbed at his forehead. “I don’t know what the fuck to do.” He groaned.

“Language!” His mother hissed, cocking her head towards the other room, grabbing a glass and filling it with milk. She paused, loading everything onto a tray. “Put it away, Connor.” She pleaded. “We can go through everything later, but for now, Lily’s here and she wants to spend some quality time with her Daddy.” She whispered. “Every second you have with her is precious.”

Connor let out a yawn, slowly folding away the divorce papers, stuffing them back inside the envelope.

“How do I even tell her?” He mumbled. “She was hoping I’d come back as much as I was.”

“Maybe Oliver’s right?” His mum suggested. “Maybe it is for the best?” Connor shot his head around with a scowl. 

“So you’re on his side now?” He snapped angrily.

“Of course not!” She muttered. “But living with hope, it’s not good for any of you. I know it’s not what you wanted, and it’s going to be hard to start with, but at least now you have closure.” She sighed. “Lily can start adjusting, and you can focus on her instead of worrying about trying to win Oliver back.” Connor pouted. 

“I hate when you’re right.” He groaned, stepping close and throwing his arms tightly around his mother, ignoring the fact she now slotted comfortably underneath his armpit, head buried somewhere in his chest. 

“Now are you coming to watch Frozen?” She chuckled, holding up the tray. “We have milk and cookies and Lily’s insisting we sing-along.” She winked. “Let it go, Con.” Connor pulled back as she dissolved into giggles. 

“Oh god.” He choked, with an exasperated roll of the eyes. “You’re the worst.” He hissed, her giggles becoming infectious. 

“I’ll always be here for you.” She whispered sincerely. “Come on. Princess Elsa is waiting.” 

* * *

“We watched Frozen, and we went to the park, and Granny Walsh helped me make cakes and I bought some home for you Tata!” Lily recounted excitedly as she ran through the front door later that evening, Connor trailing behind carrying her Hello Kitty backpack. Oliver scooped the little girl up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Did you have fun?” He asked softly, carrying her through to the main room, smiling weakly at the younger man in acknowledgement. 

Lily nodded wrapping her arms tighter around her father’s neck. 

“I missed you!” He grinned, plopping her down on the couch as she giggled. 

“You should come next time!” She beamed. “We can all go together?” She suggested hopefully. 

Oliver and Connor exchanged awkward glances above her head, both unable to break the news to her. 

“We’ll see next time, sweetie.” Oliver offered quickly, trying to change the subject. Connor stood awkwardly, lingering in the doorway, Oliver looking up and catching his gaze. “Lily, how about you go and play in your room for a bit. I just need to talk to Daddy about something.” He smiled kindly, bending down to her level. She craned around to look at Connor. 

“But...”

“I’ll come and see you before I leave.” Connor offered. “We can say goodbye properly.” He grinned. The little girl nodded, taking her backpack and rummaging inside, producing a small tupperware box and placing it on the table. 

“We can have cake later!” She grinned before darting out of the room, leaving the two men together, tension lingering in the air. 

“Did you have a good day?” Oliver finally asked, leaning down and picking up the box. “Any problems?” He continued, carrying it through to the kitchen. 

“No.” Connor shook his head, folding his arms across himself, following behind. “She was good as gold. No problems.” A smile crept across his lips as he remembered them reenacting Frozen together. “We had a really good day.” He nodded.

Oliver turned, leaning back against the kitchen counter top, mirroring Connor’s defensive stance. 

“So have you had time to read through the papers?” He asked with a sigh, not quite able to look his husband in the eye. He picked awkwardly at the sleeve of his jumper. “Any thoughts?” He added quickly. Connor could see he was hurting too.

Connor looked around the kitchen. So many memories were in these four walls. Like the night they’d moved in, a newly married couple, and quickly set to work christening the dining table, and the counter top, and the patio doors. Or the day they’d bought Lily home, two bleary eyed parents, not entirely sure what they were doing. The nights they’d spent wandering back and forth across the tiled floor trying to feed her a bottle or coax her back to sleep. Connor had always ached for more nights like those. More memories together with the man he loved, but as they stood together, the uneasiness brewing, those moments seemed further and further from becoming a reality. 

“Don’t do this...” His voice low and quiet, quivering with remorse. “We can work through this Ollie, please.” He pleaded. “Just let me come home. We don’t have to do this.” 

“Yes, we do.” Oliver butted in sternly. He rubbed his hands across his face letting out a strangled cry. “I’ve tried so hard to forgive you Connor.” He whispered. “Every time Lily asks when you’re coming home it’s been torture having to find another excuse, or lie to her. I’ve told her ‘soon’ so many times, hoping that I can believe it myself, but the truth is, I can’t.” He explained, his expression almost apologetic. 

“Can’t we just try?” He pleaded. “For her sake at least. She needs both her fathers in her life.” Connor hissed. 

“She’ll still have both her fathers in her life.” Oliver countered, pushing away from the counter and walking through to the main room again, pressing the door to the hallway closed. “I’m not going to let you back in, just to force her to watch you have to leave again. That’s not fair.” 

“So this is the life you want for her? Broken home? Estranged parents? Two birthdays and Christmases? Step-parents?! How is any of that fair?” Connor yelled exasperatedly, trailing behind. Oliver stopped suddenly, turning back again. 

“Well maybe you should have had these concerns before you stuck your cock in that guy’s ass.” He snapped, his voice reverberating off the walls, hanging heavy in the air, Connor unable to think of a way to defend himself. Oliver was right after all. This all started with him. Oliver closed his eyes rubbing roughly at his face. “Do you **really** think I’ve made this decision lightly? Do you **really** think I wanted to break my family apart? I wanted us to be happy, Connor.” He hissed angrily, his eyes filling with telltale tears. “I wanted more kids. A house in the country. I wanted us to retire and grow old together.” He paused. “Til death do us part.” He muttered. 

Connor stared back at Oliver, blindsided, unable to form a sentence of any kind. 

“I’ve spent every day of the last three months trying to find a way to take you back. Trying to find it in my heart to love you like I used to and I just can’t.” He sighed. “You work 60 hour weeks, sometimes more. You’re never here, you ditch me and Lily for work whenever it suits you and when you are at home, you’re distracted, always answering e-mails rather than paying attention to what’s going on around you.” He sped up, the words tumbling from his lips with ease. “To be honest, it’s been nice you not being here.” He spat, tears spilling out, trickling down his cheeks. 

Connor’s blood ran cold, and he was certain he felt his heart shatter in his chest. His eyes stung, his own tears building.

“So... this has nothing to do with the fact I cheated on you?” Connor sniffed, the realisation sinking in. Oliver shrugged quickly, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his top, trying to keep a brave face. 

“You made my mind up for me.” Oliver sighed. “I don’t love you anymore, Connor.” He croaked, pushing past the younger man and disappearing into the kitchen. 

Connor stood, rooted to the spot, clenching his fists, emotions bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Anger, sadness, heartbreak, all at once.

“Fine, you can have your fucking divorce, Oliver.” He spat angrily. “But if you think I’m going to roll over and let you take Lily without a fight, then you’re sadly mistaken.” His rage was blinding as he stormed out the house, slamming the front door shut behind him. 

He climbed into the drivers seat, hammering angrily on the steering wheel, screaming for no ones benefit but his own. Oliver was an asshole, that was clear. Everything they’d been through together and this was how he wanted it to end. 

He wiped the tears furiously from his eyes. If Oliver wanted a war, he was going to get one. Sure, Connor had room for improvement, but he was sick of being told he was a bad father. Sure he worked hard, but he’d always put his family first, without fail.

He turned the key in the ignition, pulling out of the driveway, putting his foot to the accelerator. He needed to get home, well to his mother’s house at least, not trusting himself to keep his cool on the road, his emotions at fever pitch, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He never wanted this to end this way, full of bitterness and rage. To hear that Oliver might have been unhappy anyway hurt more than anything at all. They’d argued before, but usually over stupid things, like dirty laundry or what to eat for dinner or watch on the TV at night.

The sound of the phone ringing filled the car, Connor peering at the caller ID, not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Oliver. The last person he wanted to talk to right now. He hit reject and carried on, not really sure where he was driving. He just wanted to be alone. 

The sound of ringing filled the car again, Oliver’s name flashing up, like he wouldn’t quit. 

“Fuck Off.” Connor hissed angrily, rejecting the call again, putting his foot to the gas, as he drove blindly with no sense of direction. 

The phone rang again, Connor growing agitated, hitting accept to vent his frustration. 

“If you want to talk to me Oliver, it’s probably best you go through my lawyer.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he pulled up to a set of traffic lights.

“If you don’t bring her back right now, Connor, then I’m applying for sole custody.” Oliver’s voice filled the car, laced with anger as he tripped over the words. “This is low, even for you.”

“Oliver, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about?” Connor hissed, leaning back in his seat, watching the lights, waiting for them to change.

“Lily!” Oliver blurted out, Connor pretty sure his husband had now completely lost the plot. “Jesus Christ, Connor.” He sighed. “Please tell me that Lily is with you.” Connor tensed up, sitting forwards in his seat and gripping the steering wheel. 

“”I just dropped her with you?!” Connor croaked. 

The line went silent, Connor’s heart racing.

“Oliver?!” He snapped. 

“She’s not in her room, Connor.” Oliver choked, voice small and strangled. “I can’t find Lily.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Were you not watching her?!” Connor snapped as he slammed his car door shut, Oliver standing in the doorway to the house, face deathly white, nibbling awkwardly on his thumbnail, his eyes were red, Connor not sure if it was for Lily, or from their argument earlier. 

“I spoke to my mum for five minutes after you left and when I went to check on her she was gone.” Oliver stuttered, pulling his hoodie tighter around himself. “I’ve looked everywhere, Connor, she’s not here.” He whispered as Connor pushed past him, pushing doors open and pulling back cupboard doors.

“Where could she have gone?” Connor turned back to the older man, bringing his hands to his face. 

“I don’t know.” Oliver trembled, clearly overwhelmed. Connor stared at him, emotions welling up inside him, the sight of Oliver looking so helpless affecting him more than he imagined it would. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Oliver, pulling him into a tight hug. Slowly Oliver’s arms reciprocated the gesture. 

“We’ll find her, Ollie.” Connor whispered. Right then at that moment in time, nothing else mattered. They stood for what felt like an eternity, relishing in the feel of each other’s embrace for the first time in a long time. “We need to call the Police.” He groaned, fumbling in his pocket for his mobile phone.

“Do we have to?” Oliver bristled, pulling away. “She can’t have gone far, and you know what it’ll be like. We’ll just be the useless gay parents who shouldn’t have kids. I can’t bear looking at their judgmental faces?” He groaned. 

“And if we don’t call them, we’ll be the terrible gay parents who thought they knew better and never phoned the police to report their child missing.” Connor soothed, his voice calm and steady, while inside he was anything but. “Go check with the neighbours.” Connor whispered. “I’ll stay here.”

* * *

“Lily!” Connor called out as they neared the park, Oliver trailing behind, hands stuffed helplessly in his pockets.

“It’s been nearly two hours, Connor and it’s starting to get dark.” Oliver whined, dragging his feet, wrapping his arms even tighter around himself. “God, she’s six years old and she’s out here all on her own somewhere. Anyone could get to her.” He hissed, his emotions over flowing once again, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Connor shook his head, trying desperately to stay positive in spite of everything. 

“She’s smart, Ollie.” He sighed, stepping closer to the older man. He looked disheveled, broken, tired. “She knows not to go anywhere with strangers, and she knows what to do if she’s lost or scared.” He offered, trying anything to calm him down, wishing he could believe his own words.

“She also knows not to go wandering off without telling either of us where she’s going, but look where we are now.” Oliver yelped, his breathing was heavy and uneven. “We should go back.” He sighed. “I want to be there if she comes home.” Connor’s stomach twisted, overcome with a feeling of helplessness. He was running out of options but he couldn’t bring himself to stop looking. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, Connor diving for it, hoping it was someone with some kind of update. He frowned as he studied the unfamiliar number, the caller not recognised. 

“Hello?” He answered cautiously, not entirely sure what to expect. Oliver hovered hopefully nearby.

“Connor?” A female voice came on the line unsurely. “Connor, it’s Mrs. Harlow.” Connor took a deep breath. Mrs Harlow, the sweet retired lady who lived three blocks over. She’d been good to them. Welcomed them to the neighbourhood, even babysitting Lily when they were stuck. She was a godsend to the pair of them, always willing to lend a helping hand.

“Oh, hey.” He sighed, rubbing at the back of his head, Oliver throwing his head back in despair beside him. “How are you?” He asked politely, not in the mood for small talk.

“I’m fine.” She replied brightly. “I think I might have something here you’re looking for.” She paused. “Or someone.”

“Oh my god.” Connor stuttered, reaching out and grabbing Oliver’s arm, signalling to the car. “Is she okay?” He asked quickly. Oliver catching on to the conversation he couldn’t hear.

“She’s absolutely fine.” The reply came quickly. “I didn’t even realise she hadn’t told you where she’d gone until just now.” She explained apologetically. “I’m so sorry I didn’t ring you sooner.”

“It’s fine.” Connor told her quickly. “We’ll be with you in five minutes.”

* * *

Mrs. Harlow held the door open, both men crowding into her hallway.

“I thought you’d sent her over.” The older lady started. “She turned up as casual as anything and thanked me for the birthday gift, then asked if she could wait here for you.” She paused. “She mentioned something about a divorce?” Oliver dropped his head, glancing over at Connor before nodding slowly. 

“Yeah,” he answered quietly. “It’s still quite early but, she wasn’t supposed to know yet.” He explained. Mrs Harlow nodded. 

“Well… I’m really sorry to hear that.” She sighed, looking between the two of them. She clapped her hands together, not wanting to dwell on the news. “Lily!” She called out. “You have visitors.”

Lily sat perched happily on a footstool, engrossed in the cartoon dancing across the screen in front of her, holding a cookie to her lips. She span around, a smile spreading across her lips. 

“Hey Daddy!” She grinned excitedly. Oliver rushed forwards, throwing his arms around her. “Hi Tata!” 

“Why didn’t you tell us where you were going, Lily?!” Oliver hissed, pulling her in close, bringing his hand up to her cheek. “You never do that again, you understand?” He scolded his daughter, unable to stay angry for too long, just happy to have his daughter back in his arms as he melted into another tight hug. 

“We were so scared something bad had happened to you.” Connor offered, crouching down next to Oliver. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered softly, allowing Oliver to lift her up onto his hip. “I heard you fighting” She explained, letting her head rest on Oliver’s shoulder. “Then Daddy left without saying goodbye and you were crying and it made me sad and angry.” She pouted, looking between the two of them. “I don’t want you to divorce.” She added with a frown. 

“We’ll talk about this properly later, okay?” Connor suggested. “Just the three of us. But right now, I think it’s time we took you home to bed and let Mrs. Harlow have her house back.” He smiled gratefully, picking up Lily’s backpack from the sofa. “Thank you so much.” He whispered to the older woman.

* * *

“So, no more shouting?” Lily looked hopefully into Connor’s eyes, the deep hazel pools like a reflection staring back at him. Connor looked back at Oliver who lingered in the doorway, just watching silently, enjoying the moment between father and daughter, just happy to have Lily back in her bed again.

“No more shouting.” He smiled, pushing her soft bear into the crook of her arm and bringing the covers up around her. “But you have to promise us there’ll be no more running off without telling us where you’re going?” He reasoned, leaning in and lowering his voice. “I’m not here so someone has to look after Tata.” He winked, earning a giggle from the little girl. He stroked her long fringe from her eyes. “If you’re sad or angry then you talk to us about it, okay?” He whispered. “We’ll sort it out together.” She nodded, her eyelids growing heavy. “Night Lily.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep tight.” He whispered, climbing to his feet as she drifted off before having a chance to reply.

Connor pulled the bedroom door shut, letting out a deep sigh and leaning back against it. It had been a long stressful day, one he was pleased to see the back of. Oliver smiled back at him weakly. 

“I owe you an apology.” He sighed, folding his arms across himself, leaning back against the hallway wall. 

“What for?” Connor sighed, listening out for any signs of Lily stirring in her room. Now he knew she was a flight risk, he wasn’t in a rush to let her out of his sight any time soon. Oliver pursed his lips.

“I accused you of kidnapping her daughter!” He smirked. “I immediately blamed you because I was so blinded by everything else that was going on.” He looked at Connor with a shy smile. “Thank you.” He croaked. “You were great.” Connor shook his head.

“I did what anyone would have done.” He shrugged. The hallway fell silent, air pregnant with unsaid things. Connor checked his watch. “I should probably get going.” He mumbled. “Now she’s settled in.” He added, making towards the staircase.

“Connor.” Oliver’s hand grabbed Connor’s elbow, pulling him back towards him. He stared deep into Connor’s eyes, dark and dangerous, stepping in closer, crowding Connor. “I lied.” He whispered softly. “I’ve never stopped loving you.” His voice was low and leading, Connor becoming breathless at the revelation. 

Oliver curled his hand around Connor’s jaw, pulling their faces together, kissing hungrily, Connor melting at the touch. He’d longed for this moment for so long. He’d ached to feel his husbands lips again and it felt like heaven. 

“I’m so sorry.” Oliver panted. “I never meant any of those things I said.” Their lips barely parting, Connor pulling him back in tighter. 

“I don’t care, Ollie.” Connor whispered, clasping his neck strongly, fingers curling into the short hairs on the back of the older man’s head. “I never should have hurt you like that.” Oliver mewled, pulling Connor backwards, kicking the bedroom door open with his foot, guiding them backwards towards the bed. 

“I’ve missed you.” Oliver purred, hands clawing at Connor’s shirt, before shrugging his own hoody from his shoulders, discarding it for later. Connor took in the sight of their bedroom, everything still the same way he remembered it, save for new sheets on the bed. The photograph of the three of them together still sat on the dresser, albeit in a new frame, the old one an unfortunate victim of the night Oliver had found out the truth. 

Connor tugged Oliver’s remaining t-shirt off, coursing his hands down his husbands abdomen, re-familiarising himself with every curve of muscle. Oliver pushed the younger man backwards onto the bed, clothes stripped and discarded with fervent passion, making up for lost time. 

Oliver fumbled in the bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a condom and tossing both in Connor’s direction. 

“You sure about this?” Connor stuttered, not wanting this to be driven by Oliver’s surge of emotions. He wanted this to be because they both wanted it. A sign that they were finally on the same page. 

“I’m as sure as you are.” Oliver countered, straddling his husband and pressing their lips together again. Connor grabbed him, flipping the older man underneath him, trailing hungry kisses down his collarbone, lapping hungrily at the skin. Oliver writhed at the touch, fingers knotting in Connor’s hair, forcing his lips to his skin. 

Connor curled his fingers into the waistband of Oliver’s boxers, peeling them down slowly, eyes locking with his husband, searching for any sign of hesitation. Instead, Oliver urged him on, bucking his hips as Connor wrapped his hand around the other man’s erection, his tongue flicking the tip.

“Just fuck me, Connor.” Oliver hissed, his voice dripping with need. Connor had never asked if there had been anyone else, but the way Oliver was craving his touch suggested there hadn’t been. 

Their eyes stayed locked, as Connor prepared them both, Oliver biting gently on his lip as the suspense built, willing him on, ready for the next step as he opened him up one finger at a time. Connor pushed Oliver’s legs apart, the older man holding his knees for support, letting out a deep guttural groan as Connor gently pushed inside.

Oliver flattened his hand against Connor’s torso, stilling him as he adjusted to the sensation before giving a little nod of approval and hooking his legs behind his husband’s back, drawing him in deeper still.

“I missed you.” Connor whispered, thrusting gently, bringing his lips close to Oliver’s, grazing against them, barely kissing, the room filling with content groans and shallow breathing. 

Oliver’s hands roamed, gripping Connor’s ass, nails dragging across the soft skin, holding him closer. 

“I love you.” Oliver hissed, Connor nudging his prostate with each thrust. 

“I love you too.” Connor whined, “I love you so much.” He whispered into the crook of Oliver’s neck, every word intended as a promise not to repeat his previous mistakes. He gripped Oliver’s wrists, pinning them above his head an nuzzling his exposed neck as the older man writhed beneath him, back arching from the bed.

“So close.” Oliver whispered. “So fucking close, Con.” He mumbled, his body tensing as he built closer to his orgasm, nipping at Connor’s lips, each breath heavy and laboured before biting down on his bottom lip, muffling his own moans.

“So beautiful.” Connor muttered, “Feels so good.” He whispered, breath catching in his throat as each thrust drove deeper and rougher, the friction of skin on skin bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His hand reached between the two of them, stroking Oliver purposefully to his own orgasm, Connor’s name slipping from the older man’s lips in a strangled cry. 

Connor collapsed forwards, smothering the moan of his own release in the crook of Oliver’s neck, trying not to wake the sleeping child next door. Oliver’s hands knotted into his hair, holding him close, not wanting to let go just yet. 

* * *

“That was…. intense.” Connor chuckled as he rested against the headboard, sheets pooled in his lap. Oliver rolled his eyes, retrieving his boxers from a crumpled pile on the floor, pulling them back on. 

“I haven’t had sex for nearly four months.” He shrugged, climbing back on the bed, kneeling at the foot. “I’ve had to rely on a lot of porn to help pass the long lonely nights.” He winked. 

“Well, I could help you out with those?” Connor purred smoothly, crawling to meet him halfway, Oliver jerking his head to avoid the impending kiss. Connor frowned pulling backwards. “Oh come on?” He groaned. “Five minutes ago you couldn’t get enough of me. Make up your mind.” He hissed. 

“I can’t just pick up where we left off, Connor.” Oliver sighed. “It’s going to take more than just a quick fuck for everything to be alright again.” He uncurled his legs and climbed back off the bed, grabbing Connor’s clothes from the floor and tossing them onto the bed. “You need to go.” He whispered. Connor stared at him, blankly. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” He pouted, refusing to pick up his clothes. “Oliver, it’s after midnight, I have work in the morning. What is one night going to matter?”

“Because I don’t want Lily walking in in the morning and getting her hopes up.” He countered quickly. “She doesn’t understand how complicated this is.”

“No, but she just ran away because she thinks we hate each other.” Connor argued. “Can we not just show her that we can be civil? It’ll keep her happy.” He reasoned. 

Oliver looked back at him thoughtfully, considering his options, before finally letting out a long sigh. 

“You can sleep on the couch.” He compromised. “Then you can take Lily to school on the way to work.” He offered. “But she can’t know about that.” He insisted, gesturing wildly towards the bed. Connor chuckled, pulling his t-shirt back on and wrestling his way into his boxer shorts. 

“Well, she probably heard.” He teased, Oliver’s face paling. “I’m kidding, Ollie.” He chuckled, standing up and pressing a kiss to the older man’s forehead. “I don’t really make a habit of discussing my sex life with my six year old.” He reassured his husband with a wink. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning then?” He smiled, slinking over to the doorway, pausing in the threshold. “For the record.” He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “What should I tell my lawyer?”

Oliver chuckled, grabbing a discarded throw pillow and hugging it close, comforted by Connor’s lingering scent. The smell of laundry detergent had never smelt quite right, but even buying a bottle of Connor’s cologne hadn’t managed to recreate the feeling of his husband beside him.

“Tell him I’ve called a truce.” Oliver teased, unable to hide his grin as Connor blew a kiss and crept out of the room. “Tell him I never stopped loving you.” He whispered wistfully to the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and all your lovely comments :)  
> There may eventually be more but for now I've left it up to your own imagination ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :(  
> I have my angst brain on at the moment.  
> Apologies if this is a bit rambling. I had an idea and was desperate to get SOMETHING finished....


End file.
